Since 1975, a concensus of interest for a new Gordon Research Conference, which would be entirely devoted to aspects of chemotherapy, led to a second proposal by Karl Folkers (as a Trustee) to the Trustees for a new conference. Consequently, the Trustees approved the new conference for 1978 and established its title, "Chemotherapy of Experimental and Clinical Cancer".